Temani Aku
by Reion Saviorth
Summary: [Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama Summary: Pikiran Nobita dipermainkan oleh sosok yang tak diketahui. Sosok itu telah menunggu dan akan menunjukkan diri aslinya pada Nobita.


**Temani Aku**

Horror, Suspense, K

Disclaimer Author: Fujiko F. Fujio - Doraemon

Sinopsis: Pikiran Nobita dipermainkan oleh  
sosok yang tak diketahui. Sosok itu telah menunggu  
dan akan menunjukkan diri aslinya pada Nobita.

[Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Di satu malam, Prefektur Tokyo, wilayah Kanto. Ada teriakan murka seorang ibu. Lampu ruang keluarga masih menyala. Seorang anak berkacamata sedang duduk berlutut, menunduk di hadapan ibunya.

"Pikirkan masa depanmu, Nobita! Apa jadinya bila kerjaanmu sekarang hanya baca komik?" Ibunya menunjuk-nunjuk menggunakan buku komik. "Suatu hari nanti kamu harus lulus sekolah dan bekerja. Perusahaan macam apa yang sudi menerima prestasimu seperti INI?" dia membanting buku itu. "Tadi siang gurumu datang, membicarakan prestasimu yang selalu, selalu, selalu buruk dan BURUK," ia mengambil satu tarikan napas. "Ibu harus bagaimana agar kamu mau belajar, Nobita? Katakanlah." Suaranya merendah sambil menatap lamat-lamat anaknya yang masih menunduk.

Seekor kucing hitam sedang duduk, melihat ke arah mereka berdua dari kaca jendela di luar.

Nobita takut-takut hendak balas menatap ibunya, kemudian berhasil dengan melirik dari sudut mata. "A-aku—"

Ia mendelik kaget, orang yang dihadapannya berubah menjadi Giant—teman sekelas Nobita, bertubuh besar, suka menindas yang lemah. Langit mendadak terang seperti siang tanpa awan. Nobita kebingungan, bertanya-tanya dengan diri sendiri, sekelilingnya menjadi lapangan baseball. Teman-teman menatapnya dengan wajah kesal karena Nobita lah, tim mereka kalah.

 **888**

"Bagaimana kamu jelaskan ini, Nobita? Lihat, tim kita kalah dari sekolah lain!" Napas Giant tersengal, kepayahan menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tongkat baseballnya.

Nobita menggeram, dengan berat-berat ia menjawab, "Apa maksudnya ini? Kalian kekurangan orang, memaksaku ikut main, dan setelah semuanya aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, semampuku! Kau tahu, Giant, jika kalian memang bisa bermain bagus, pun tanpa aku, seharusnya kalian mampu." Nobita mencoba lebih tenang. Masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan. "Kalian menyeretku ke sini hanya mencari pelampiasan. Kalian tahu bahwa kalian takkan bisa menang." Nobita menggeleng jijik pada Giant, melihat sekilas satu-satu temannya, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Kucing hitam itu lagi-lagi muncul, melihat Nobita dari tribun penonton di kejauhan.

Udara semakin memanas. Tanah lapangan yang dipijaknya perlahan berubah menjadi jalanan keras jalur pejalan kaki di kompleks pertokoan Shinjuku. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang berat: sebuah tas belanja; melongok isinya: buku-buku komik serial terbitan minggu ini. Ia mendadak menyeringai senang, kembali berjalan, hendak pulang.

 _Tunggu, tunggu. Mengapa semua kejadian ini berlangsung dengan cepat?_ Ia mencari-cari sesuatu, tetapi bingung apa yang hendak dicari. Dirinya terpaku, pikirannya kosong, hanya menebar pandang ke sekeliling. Ada lelaki berseragam biru keluar dari salah satu toko di seberang jalan, menggotong dua tong sampah berukuran kecil ke samping gedung di kelokan gang, menggelontorkan isinya ke tong yang lebih besar. Tangisan seorang bocah memecah keramaian, balonnya lepas dan terbang.

"Hei!" Pekik satu cewek tak dikenal.

 **888**

Suaranya memecah lamunan Nobita. Nobita cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala: meminta maaf kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Satu cewek lain berusaha menenangkan cewek itu, mungkin dia temannya, sambil bergumam pelan: _sudahlah, dia tak sengaja_. Jauh di depan, Nobita menghela napas, membetulkan kembali letak kacamatanya.

Banyak orang keluar masuk pertokoan. Ada satu yang menengok jam tangannya dan panik, kemudian mengajak lainnya untuk mengejar jadwal kereta yang akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"Hei, Nobita!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Nobita dari belakang. "Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Nobita menoleh. Sepasang remaja berumur sepantaran dengannya, yang cowok menyapa. Itu Dekisugi—cowok teman sekelas yang populer di kalangan cewek karena pintar dalam hal pelajaran—dan di sampingnya adalah Shizuka—cewek berkepang dua, teman sekelas sekaligus cinta pertama Nobita.

"Eh, hai, Dekisugi! Sepertinya ada satu buku yang belum kubeli, tapi sudahlah," ia tertawa maksa. "Kalian berdua mau ke mana?"

Nobita kaget melihat Shizuka bisa ada di tempat seperti ini bersama orang lain. Biasanya, ia selalu girang mengajak Nobita ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Shizuka terlihat tidak tenang. Ia berusaha menghindar ketika ditatap oleh Nobita.

Akhir-akhir ini semuanya berubah. Shizuka cenderung diam jika di dekat Nobita, tak pernah menawarinya mampir ke rumah untuk bermain lagi, dan menjauhi ketika diajak mengobrol: _oh, jadi ini kesibukan lainnya_. Mungkin ia berubah pikiran dan mencari seseorang yang lebih mampu mengimbangi kepintarannya.

"Kami berdua ingin mencari suasana belajar yang baru. Kudengar, café di sebelah sana cukup nyaman untuk berdiskusi. Mau ikut belajar bersama? Ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi lho."

Sebenarnya Nobita ingin ikut demi melihat hubungan apa yang ada di antara keduanya. _Jadi kalian sudah pacaran? Aku tak mau mengganggu._ _Silakan berdua saja._ Ia tak bisa mengatakannya, suaranya berhenti di tenggorokan. Ia tak mau dipecundangi Dekisugi lebih jauh, meski mungkin Dekisugi tak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah menaruh hati pada Shizuka lebih dulu.

"Aku ada urusan lain, sayang sekali tak bisa ikut diskusi kalian. Sampai jumpa." Nobita berbalik, tak perlu menunggu tanggapan Dekisugi.

Seekor kucing hitam sedang mengamati mereka dari salah satu emperan toko, tak jauh dari situ.

Pada langkah kesekian, Nobita menginjak ruang kosong, hitam pekat, dan terjatuh ke dalamnya.

 **888**

Nobita membelalak kaget, ia sudah terbaring di suatu tempat yang gelap. Matanya memicing membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan. Bunyi jangkrik. Sinar bulan yang menembus jendela, remang-remang menerangi sekeliling. Kejadian-kejadian kemarin telah berulang dalam mimpi tadi. Pantas saja aneh. Ia bangkit, hendak hencari saklar ruang kamar.

Jarinya belum menemukan tombolnya. Tiba-tiba ruangan menyala. Shizuka yang memencetnya. Nobita melompat terkejut! _Bagaimana bisa ia ada di kamarku pada malam hari begini?_

Ia tersenyum dengan tenang, kemudian duduk berlutut menghadap Nobita tanpa sepatah katapun. Nobita masih terheran-heran.

Tadi siang, Nobita ke rumah temannya, Tatsuo, si kutu buku. Ia membawa boneka voodoo, oleh-oleh dari Paman Noburo yang bekerja sebagai arkeolog di luar negeri—katanya, boneka itu adalah kenang-kenangan dari penduduk asli di sana untuknya.

"Wow, ini boneka voodoo asli! Lihat, ini dibuat dari kayu yang tidak biasa, pun jerami yang membungkusnya. Kuberitahu caranya, tapi jangan bawa-bawa aku jika ada hal buruk terjadi padamu. Sebagai gantinya, kau ceritakan pengalamanmu nanti. Setuju?"

Nobita tak menyangka petunjuk Tatsuo akan seperti ini. Hei, tunggu dulu, rumah ini sepi, di mana Doraemon, di mana orang tuanya? Ia tak mengacuhkan sosok yang sedang duduk itu, kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar kamar: gelap gulita.

Ia begidik menengok ke tangga bawah: tak terlihat ujungnya. Di tambah lagi ada seseorang yang menatap dirinya diam dari dalam kamar. Tentu saja itu janggal, sebab ia tahu betul sosok yang ada di sana bukanlah asli.

Nobita mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan semuanya. Ia merapatkan diri ke tembok dan menuruni tangga. Menghitung jumlah anak tangga: satu… dua…. Setelah yakin telah menuruni semua tangga, tangannya meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar lampu lorong.

Ruangan menyala. Di dekatnya ada ruang keluarga, menggeser sedikit pintunya, gelap. Ia begidik lagi. Nanti sajalah. Kemudian ia menuju ruang dapur. Semua keluarganya selalu meninggalkan pesan di kertas catatan dan menempelkannya di dinding pintu kulkas.

 _Note: Kami menginap untuk beberapa hari di rumah saudara di Hokaido. Persediaan ramen instan cukup untuk beberapa hari ke depan, jika kamu mau berhemat memakannya._

Tiba-tiba ada sosok hitam yang tertangkap oleh sudut tepian matanya, sedang merangkak keluar dari kolong meja makan. Nobita berjengit kecil dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sosok itu. Ternyata seekor kucing. Ada semacam aura yang tak kasat mata menggelitik kakinya, seperti bulu kucing yang menggesek, tapi setengah meter?

 _Ini aneh. Dari mana ada kucing bisa masuk ke rumah? Sejak kapan ia ada di rumah?_

Kucing itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat dari tubuhnya. Banyak. Semakin banyak. Kucing itu menghilang ketika asap memudar. Berganti dengan suara tawa cewek. Suara langkah kaki.

Sosok Shizuka berdiri menyeringai dari ujung tangga di lantai bawah. Terlihat jelas dari ruang dapur tempat Nobita berdiri sekarang. Ia tertawa cekikik kecil, kemudian melengking. Matanya mendelik.

 _Ah, lari, lari Nobita!_ Ia terpaku di tempatnya. Kakinya tak mau digerakkan. Tak mau beranjak pergi dari situ!

Sosok itu tak menyerupai Shizuka lagi. Rambutnya tergerai liar, menutupi pemandangan di belakangnya. Kakinya tak menginjak lantai, melayang, semakin tinggi. Seluruh matanya menghitam, tepian matanya mengeluarkan cairan merah kotor, darah!

Sosok itu semakin dekat; meninggalkan ceceran darah di lantai; warna kulitnya memucat; wajahnya hancur!

Wajah mengerikan itu kini berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Nobita; napas dinginnya berbau amis, menggelitik wajah hingga kuping dan leher; tangannya mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu Nobita. Ia menyeringai, tertawa cekikik mengerikan!

"Aku sudah sangat lama menunggumu, Nobita."


End file.
